<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete Me by ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242381">Complete Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33'>ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Gift Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Comfort Sex, Gift Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes home from a mission feeling like a monster, and Tenzo helps him feel human again.</p><p>Part of my 50 follower giveaway on Tumblr!</p><p>Written for @umbreonxespeon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Gift Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complete Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriBlossoms/gifts">CheriBlossoms</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt request: Hello! For the one shot giveaway thingy! If picked, I’d like to see a Kakashi/Yamato one shot where one of them comes home after being on a long mission and climbs into bed with the other. Preferably NSFW</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi raced through the rain, fighting the edges of exhaustion as he tried to make it home. He had been away from Konoha for nearly four months, and he was still on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months of being on high alert was taking its toll, and even so close to the village, Kakashi found himself mentally preparing for every shadow to jump out and attack him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He no longer felt human. Kakashi had spent four months sleeping in the dirt, without his trusty kohai around to build him a shack. Even so, with three different nighttime ambushes during his stay in the woods outside of Kiri, rest had been hard to come by. Right now, he was an animal. A one-track mind fighting to get back to the one thing he knew could make him feel whole again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> luck, the apartment would probably be empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gates finally came into view, but Kakashi was hardly in a state of mind to breathe a sigh of relief. The night guards called out a welcome, but probably weren't surprised when the Anbu continued on without so much as a nod. It wasn't unusual for Anbu, Kakashi in particular, to come home feeling more monster than man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace picked up as he sprinted over rooftops, the edges of his vision blurring as his body wanted to seek out the warmth he had been missing for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzo woke to cold hands wrapping around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… make that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands. Kakashi's presence and chakra signature was so comfortable and familiar to him that he hadn't even noticed when the man had made it back to their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was concerned. "Is that blood, or water?" Tenzo grumbled, rolling to get a better look at his boyfriend. What he saw didn't make him feel better. In the darkness, Tenzo could just make out that Kakashi was still wearing his Anbu uniform. That wasn't a good sign for Kakashi's state of mind, along with the fact that he didn't even attempt to answer the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo leaned over a little bit to turn on his bedside lamp, only to wince as Kakashi's grip on his side tightened enough that he worried for his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving. I'm just turning on the lamp." He cooed softly, sighing as pale fingers loosened just enough for him to move again. The dim light brightened the room enough for Tenzo to see that it was thankfully water that Kakashi was soaked with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's mask was still attached to his face, but Tenzo could tell that he was shivering under all that soaking wet armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hurt?" Tenzo asked tentatively. This was when he needed to decide if Kakashi was so far gone that he was dangerous, or if maybe he was just at that weird feral level that Anbu sometimes reached when they had been alone and on edge for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slightest shake of Kakashi's head had Tenzo sighing in relief. If the man couldn't even answer one question, he was a danger to himself and others. Even Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette reached up cautiously, his movements slow and measured, and removed the mask from Kakashi's face. The stubborn man still had his fabric mask on underneath, even though it was likely just as soaked as the rest of him. Kakashi just watched him, both eyes open as Tenzo inspected him for any hidden injuries. He trusted his captain to be honest, but sometimes an injury could sneak up on you when you've been in battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing nothing, Tenzo moved to get out of bed. "Let's get that wet armor off of you." He spoke softly, so Kakashi knew what he was moving for. The older man was quiet, but Tenzo could tell that he was listening. He pulled Kakashi out of bed, standing him on his feet and maneuvering him as needed to get the soaked clothes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo left the mask for last. Kakashi still hadn't said anything, and he didn't want to rush his boyfriend into something that would make him uncomfortable. Of course, Tenzo had seen his face a thousand times. That didn't change the fact that he was excessively uncomfortable showing his face around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo held up a dry mask. "Do you want to switch it out?" He asked quietly, watching the silver-haired man for any hint of an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was shivering, and Tenzo wanted to get him dry and warmed up as fast as possible… but he still needed to be patient. Nothing good would come from rushing Kakashi in this state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was actually a little surprised when Kakashi shook his head, and struggled to reach up and pull the mask off himself. Warm hands joined the pale ones and the mask was gone, revealing the gorgeous face that Kakashi had always kept hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo grabbed a dry towel, rubbing Kakashi's skin dry before moving up to dry the gravity defying silver hair. Even soaked, his hair had a bit of lift to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was all dry and in a fresh pair of boxers eventually, and before Tenzo could get him back in the bed, Kakashi wrapped him up in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was surprised at first, but settled quickly, humming softly and running his hands through soft hair. Kakashi melted into him, wandering hands traveling over Tenzo's skin in a hurried rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo knew where this was going, and he would follow as long as Kakashi led. The man felt like a monster, like he was only capable of hurting others and was an emotionless killing machine. Tenzo would prove him wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed his captain's body as it drifted towards the bed, gently pulling Tenzo along with him. The other man's hold was kept purposely light, easy to break if Tenzo felt the need. He didn't. Never had he ever felt the need to break away from Kakashi's grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fell backwards onto the bed, and Tenzo went with him, covering his boyfriend's body protectively with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peppered Kakashi's bare face with kisses, happy to finally have him home again after so long. Tenzo had hoped that he would be here when the man returned. They had gotten lucky this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't allow the small kisses for long, twining his fingers into short brown hair and directing Tenzo's mouth to his. The kiss was hurried, rushed in the desperate way that only appeared after near-death experiences or long absences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo rolled his hips, loving Kakashi's reactive body as his boyfriend moaned into his mouth. This wouldn't last long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent a considerable amount of time grinding against each other and tasting the inside of their mouths. Kakashi finally broke away, leaving a trail of kisses over Tenzo's jaw and throat, digging his teeth in lightly over his pulse point. Kakashi's hands continued to roam over his skin in a frenzied panic, and Tenzo knew that Kakashi was getting impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo dragged down Kakashi's underwear, then pushed down his own. Kakashi was not in any state to wait for any sort of preparation, so the brunette settled for the next best thing. He firmly gripped both of their erections in one hand, smoothing his thumb through the precome dripping from both of their lengths. Kakashi let out a small whine, shifting his hips in a desperate attempt to gain some friction from Tenzo's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man chuckled, readjusting his grip to something a little tighter before starting to pump both of them at once. Kakashi let out a loud moan immediately, starting to sound a little more animal than human at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was bracing himself on his other forearm, his fingers tangled up in Kakashi's hair as he struggled to keep up a good pace. Kakashi's noises were doing wonderful things to him, and the fingers scraping down his back weren't helping either. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kakashi." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzo moaned, watching as the use of his lover's name made him shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hit him then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hadn't used Kakashi's name since he had come home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For someone who was trying to prove they were still human, a name was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kakashi probably hadn't heard it in months. (Assuming the enemies didn't recognize him.) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kakashi."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tenzo moaned again, stroking faster as the older man's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi finally spoke for the first time when he was orgasming over his hand, moaning Tenzo's name out into the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The name was everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzo spilled over his hand as well, painting Kakashi's torso with his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without giving Tenzo time to move to the side, Kakashi pulled him down strongly, dropping Tenzo right into the mess they just made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's face wrinkled. "Gross, Kakashi." He said with a small laugh, struggling to escape the tight hold his boyfriend had on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't care." Kakashi mumbled, burying his face in short brown hair. "Missed you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo immediately stopped struggling, happy to have the other man relatively back to normal. His body relaxed, his comforting weight settled over the other man. "I missed you too, Kakashi."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>